Comfort
by nikki.san83
Summary: Draco X OC Sometimes, even if a person changes in our eyes, they can still provide hope and friendship or maybe a little more...


**A/N: Well, this is new, I haven't just posted something and then disappeared AND I'm doing NEW things and FINISHING old stuff...I think I'm ill...anyway enjoy it my readers ~nikki Xx**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the HP franchise, or Draco all I own is Eva!**

Draco couldn't believe what The Dark Lord had just charged him with – the murder of _Professor Dumbledore_ – but it was the only way he could think of to protect his family. He was sat on his bed at Malfoy Manor just letting it sink in, letting the pain in his arm hopefully fade but it wasn't working. His body shook with sobs that he was trying to control, but couldn't.

Suddenly a gentle, feminine hand fell on his shoulder and out of instinct he pressed his wand to her stomach but she didn't even flinch. It was _his_ daughter and Draco's friend.

"Eva" he whispered and looked up. She was smiling warmly, sympathetically to him.

The off-the-shoulder top of her dress was a dark plum colour and the sleeves stretched the length of her arms. It soon disappeared to a black bodice and skirt. The skirt however had patterning across it the lines forming delicate roses of starlight silver.

Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun but she removed her hair band and let her dark chestnut hair fall in gentle waves down to her shoulders. Still without saying a word she took his wand hand into one of her own and brushed it aside, the strange thing was Draco let her.

He put this down to familiarity he'd known Eva since their first year and he respected her, for a girl she was vicious not just verbally but she wasn't afraid to hex someone but with him she let her cold demeanour go and was warm, friendly and even sweet.

It wasn't until this summer he found out who she was. Evangeline Christa Milton actually had a Riddle in there too and for the first time, she scared him, but seeing her like this again just them. It was comforting to know she was still his friend Eva Milton, the girl who made sure he didn't get into too much trouble, the girl who helped him when he needed it, the girl that stood by him, who threatened anyone with the inability to make children if they talked about ferrets around him, the girl who could beat Pansy Parkinson in everything especially the amount he cared for her.

She perched on his bed next to him, still holding his hand. The feeling of her skin, it brought a warmth to him that he hadn't felt since before the Dark Lord made his family home a war base. He shuffled closer to her and she didn't move away.

Thank Merlin, he really needed her right now, no-one else understood the pressures that his father was weighing on him except her.

"Are you okay Draco?" she asked. Concern filled her voice and for the first time he looked her in the eye, those beautiful sapphire eyes that held tiny speckles of bronze.

"No" he whispered

"Can I help?"

"Just stay…please" he was begging her. She nodded and with a wave of her wand the door shut.

"Colloportus" she whispered and the door locked "Muffliato"

With that last word he collapsed into her, her body, her warmth, just her. He started sobbing again but this time into her shoulder and her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist she returned the hug and gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She didn't attempt to baby talk him which he was grateful for. She just sat there and was actually _there_ with him just like she always was but this time was different, this time he never wanted her to go.

It wasn't that he wanted to before it was just this time he felt he really wanted her to stay like he wouldn't be content if she went, like if she left he would never see Eva again all he would see would be Evangeline Riddle not the Eva Milton he knew, not the Eva he… no he wouldn't go there. He'd done well for a year to keep how he felt about her under wraps. He would not falter now.

He eventually stopped crying, but he didn't feel content to pull away even though he knew he had to.

He did, but Draco made it last, pulling away from her gently and slowly. He looked her in the eyes again and saw tears well up in her own orbs. As one spilled over he brushed his thumb over her cheek and a shaky smile appeared on her face. It hadn't even occurred to him that she still had a hold of his hand until she pulled it away; it just felt so natural, so easy to have her there with him.

The silence was broken by her voice.

"I should go" she breathed out brushing Draco's hand away from her face. She stood up and made her way to the door. All that could be heard was the clacking that the slight heel of her otherwise flat, black pumps made as she went to the door.

Draco wasn't going to accept this and tore his gaze from where she had been sitting and stood up after her catching her wrist as she made for the door. He spun her round to face him and snaked his arms tightly around her small waist whilst he buried his face in her hair and neck.

He felt her arms slowly wind around his own waist. He shut his eyes and silently prayed this moment would last a lifetime as he breathed against the skin of her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments more before he pulled away and looked her in her eyes.

Her sapphire and copper orbs bore into his own grey ones as they stared each other down, daring the other to make a move.

Draco did.

He brought his lips down to Eva's and kissed her just for a second before he pulled away, her closed eyes fluttered open as she reached up with one of her hands and brought his head back down to hers until their faces were just millimetres apart.

"Draco don't-" He knew she would try to leave again, so he shut her up before she could say it by crashing his lips onto hers once more, this one lasted longer than the previous and was more confident. His arms stayed possessively clinging to her waist.

Suddenly she pulled back

"You didn't let me finish"

"I don't care" He pulled her closer, holding her, he'd be damned if he'd let her leave now

"Draco Malfoy, goddamn it, I was going to say don't you dare kiss me unless you mean it because I care for you more than a friend should"

He mumbled something against her hair.

"I did mean it so shut up, would you, just once?"

She chuckled and draped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close before pulling back and kissing him again.

And if she left later on, he supposed that was okay because now, he could definitely believe that Eva would be there in the morning and she wouldn't leave him alone now.


End file.
